Somebody's Home
by Kamilia
Summary: With no family Helia and Flora have to take care of themselves. Both were accidentally leased the same apartment. Not being able to afford the rent on their own the two agree to share the space. Now the two must learn to live and work together. As time passed Helia and Flora find out more about each other and themselves.
1. New Roommates

It was a few minutes pass noon when two brunettes were seen walking towards a white painted apartment complex.

One had long curly hair that reached the lower part of her back, had dark skin and dark brown eyes. She had on a light pink blouse with purple jeans shorts and purple wedge heel shoes.

The other had long hair that reached her thighs, dark skin and jade coloured eyes. She had on a pink and white strapless mini dress with a white jacket and pink wedge heel shoes.

"Flora, you know my parents don't mind you staying at the house." The curly hair brunette mentioned. "There is no need for you to move out."

"I know and as much as I adore spending time with you, Teredor and Niobe I don't want to continue to impose on you three any longer." Flora mentioned, firmly. "Aisha, the house is not big enough to accommodate you, me, your parents and your three cousins that are about to move in soon. With the academic scholarship my school fee is covered till the end of my time at the school the money I am going to get from the job I got as a waitress will be able to cover rent, light, water and food."

"I know you are right, Flo. I just don't like the idea of you living by yourself and not seeing you at school or home." Aisha muttered.

"Living on my own is not as great as living with you but better than living in the foster care I was in." Flora shivered at the thought of that place. "It was a living nightmare. I had to run away."

"I am surprised that, that foster care was open for so long. It was like a dead trap." Aisha cringed at the thought of the place Flora had previously stayed.

"With my biological parents abandoning me to parts unknown for the reason of not wanting to have a child or be a parent and my Grandparents passing away from old age the state put me in that crappy foster home." Flora reflected on how she got there. "I only spent a few months there but I despised the place."

"I still can't believe your bio mom tie her tubes while your dad got a vasectomy before dumping you onto your Grandparents and run off to another country." Aisha mentioned, disliking the idea of any parent not wanting to take care of their child.

"It wasn't bad. Grandma and Grandpa took very good care of me for the past seventeen years before their passing. I was never short of anything especially love." Flora smiled, thinking about her Grandparents.

"Wait!" Aisha stopped.

Flora stopped also and raised a brow before asking. "What?"

"Didn't your Grandparents leave you with a big inheritance?" Aisha questioned. Flora nodded. "Then why the heck do you need to work for?"

"If I don't get the scholarship to attend college the money is going to be used for the school fee and books." Flora informed her.

"Flora, you are like the smartest persons I know well next to Helia of course…" The curly hair brunette mentioned before Flora folded her arms.

"You mean 'Mr Popular' and 'Good Looks'?" Flora grumbled. "I don't know why girls throw themselves onto him."

"Helia is smart and good looking. Hello? You know this." Aisha giggled for a moment. "You like him, Flora. Just admit it."

"No way." Flora began walking once more.

Aisha followed her.

They continued walking till they reached the apartment complex.

Aisha looked at the building and gasped. "This place is awesome. I can't believe you are getting to rent this place for only seven hundred dollars a month."

"I know right? It is in a good location, close to my new job and school. Not to mention it is very close to my dream university Magix University." Flora mentioned, happily. "Do you want to see the place? Your parents dropped off my stuff earlier today while you and I were at the Alfea Restaurant filling out the medical form for my new job."

"Of course." Aisha agreed.

The two females went upstairs to room number 405.

When they reached the room door Flora bend a little to take up the key she gave Aisha's parents earlier from under the brown coloured mat that had 'Welcome' on it stitched with black fabric.

The brunette opened the door to reveal a white painted pathway with white tiled floors.

Entering the area Aisha closed the door before she and Flora went to the next door to open it.

Opening the door the two females entered.

They looked around to see a living room before them with a kitchen and dining room to right of them.

The entire room was painted white with the floor being covered in brown and white tiles. The living room had a small night table with a two grey seat sofa and a single seat sofa surrounding it. A TV was in front of the sofas and on top of a grey entertainment system. Two windows were at the left of the room, bringing in natural light into the space.

The kitchen had a silver strove and microwave. A granite counter top was seen with white cupboards underneath it. White cupboards were seen hanging on the wall above the counter.

Looking pass the living room the two saw two three doors, painted in brown. The first two from the right were bedrooms while the last one was a bathroom.

"This apartment has two bedrooms, a kitchen, dining room, living room and bathroom and is completely furnished. The complex also has a washroom on each floor with three washers and dryers." Flora added. "I feel so blessed when I came across the landlord last week to get this apartment."

"Okay, I am going to help you unpack first before taking in this awesome apartment." Aisha commented.

* * *

It was after five when Aisha left to go home.

Flora locked the door before heading back to her bedroom to take out her school uniform for tomorrow.

A few seconds passed before Flora heard the door open. She remembered closing in while turning around to see who it was.

As the door completely opened Flora immediately recognized the person. He had blue hair that reached his back, light skin and blue eyes. He wore a blue and white shirt with black jeans and black shoes.

Beside him were three suitcases and a blue bag.

"Helia?" Flora gasped.

* * *

Helia entered a white painted apartment complex with his suitcases and school bag. He made his way to one of two elevators in the building before putting down the suitcases to press the button, opening the doors.

Almost a minute later the doors open. Helia pushed his suitcases into the elevator before it closed. Once the doors closed he pressed the number four.

It took a while before the doors opened again. Helia pushed his suitcases out before continuing to push them all the way to room number 405.

When he reached the door, he stopped pushing before reaching into his right pocket to take out the key for the door.

He soon opened it and was surprised to see Flora.

He knew her from the Alfea High School. They were both in their last year of high school and they had several classes together.

He heard Flora said. "Helia?"

"Flora?" He replied, while entering the pathway. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Flora sounded surprised. "I live here. What are you doing here?"

Helia checked the door to look at the number on it again. He then looked at Flora and replied. "I live here also. I spoke to the Landlord and she gave me the key."

Flora dashed to her bedroom and came out back five seconds later with her room key. It had the room door on the key chain.

Helia also had the room number on his key chain.

"We need to talk to the Landlord. Are you coming with me?" Helia questioned as he placed his stuff in out of the way.

Flora nodded as she went to put on her wedge heel shoes.

* * *

Flora and Helia stood in front a two storey brown painted house. It was surrounded by a high concrete wall with black steel doors.

Helia pressed the button that was near the door of the gate to signal that someone was at the gate.

Moments later an elderly woman answered. "Yes?"

"Good evening Miss. We would like to talk to the Landlord for the Red Fountain Apartment Complex." Flora answered, kindly.

"You are speaking to her." The elderly lady replied.

Helia and Flora both looked confused.

Helia then said. "Miss, the lady we spoke to about renting an apartment sounded different than you."

"Was it a young girl with long blondish-greenish hair, light skin and light brown eyes?" The woman asked.

"Yes." Flora and Helia said in unison.

The woman sighed. "Come on in." The woman let them in.

Flora and Helia were sitting around a dining room table with the Landlord.

The woman had pale skin, purplish-grey hair and light brown eyes. She had on a light pink dress.

"Okay young ones. My name is Eldora and I am the person that runs the Red Fountain Apartment Complex." The elderly lady mentioned. "The woman you two apparently talk to about getting an apartment is my Granddaughter, Selina. I was overseas for a week while she was staying here alone. I told her if anyone called about getting an apartment to leave a message and tell me about it."

"Well Miss Eldora, Selina gave Helia and I keys to the same apartment." Flora explained.

"Oh dear." Eldora sighed. "Selina must have thought she could have handled it alone. Selina, get your butt down here."

A minute later Selina came into the dining room wearing a light blue blouse with blue jeans shorts.

She nervously said. "Hey Grandma."

"Selina!" Eldora indicated for her to sit down.

She did as told.

Eldora cleared her throat, signalling the teen to explain what happened.

"Okay. Last week the brunette called and asked about the vacant apartment that was listed in the Magix Newpaper. I said it was still available and to come so that she can look over the lease, sign it and pay down on it." Selina mentioned. "Since you weren't here I looked at a copy of one of the leases you had in your room for one of your other apartment complexes and typed it up for her to sign. The falling day this cutie called and asked about the same apartment. I found his voice so hot and I completely forgot that I had already leased it out already. I printed out a lease for him to sign and gave him a key. When he was I and was putting away the lease I realized that I had leased the apartment to two persons. I am so sorry Grandma."

"Aplogize to them then go to your room." Eldora ordered.

Selina looked at Helia and Flora. "I am so sorry."

Selina then left the room.

Eldora looked at the two teens. "Do you two have your leases with you?"

They nodded before handed the elderly lady their leases.

Eldora examined the leases before sighing. "Well the lease is the same as the ones I give to all my renters for that apartment except for the figure. The rent is not $700 it is actually $1400."

"What?" Helia and Flora almost yelled. "I can't afford that."

"That is the cheapest rent for an apartment uptown." Eldora explained. "Now I have an idea but I am not sure you two will be willing to do it."

"Miss, I am pretty sure I am speaking for the both of us that we have nowhere else to go." Helia told her.

"Okay. How about you two share the apartment?" Eldora suggested. "I don't usually rent a multiply occupant apartment out unless it was to a family but you two look desperate. You two can split the rent and pay the $700."

"Helia?" Flora was willing since she can't afford the rent.

"Flora." Helia nodded, knowing that he can't afford the rent either.

Both said at the same time. "Okay."

"I will do up a new one year lease then with the correct figure." Eldora said while getting up. "I can assume you two know each other since the both of you seen very comfortable with one another."

"Yes, we are classmates." Flora answered.

"I have a question before I do up the lease. How do you two expect to pay for the apartment? Both of you look so young to be living on your own. What happened to your parents?" Eldora inquired.

"I am going to be working at the Alfea Restaurant starting Monday evening and my parents are not in the picture." Flora uncomfortably answered.

"What about you boy?" The elder woman turned to Helia.

"I am currently working at the Alfea Restaurant."Helia answered. "I don't have parents or legal guardians either."

Seeing that the parent's topic is touchy for the both of them.

"Well it makes you feel better apart from the master key I have, the both of you have the only keys to the apartment so you don't have to worry about anyone else coming into the apartment." Eldora reassured them before going upstairs.

Flora turned around and looked at Helia. "This is unexpected."

"I know. We can make this work as long as we don't get into each other's way." Helia commented. "Since we are going to be roomates, I have three rules. Don't eat any of the food I buy, carry anyone over to the apartment or tell anyone that you and I are roommates."

"Fine with me." Flora rolled her eyes. _'Not even one day in the place and he is already making rules.'_

Eldora soon came back with the leases.

Flora and Helia signed it before leaving to go back to their apartment.


	2. Special Connection

As Flora and Helia entered the apartment the blue hair male move down to push his suitcases and bag into the living room.

Flora offered. "Let me help you."

"No thanks. I got this." Helia remarked, pushing the things towards the living room. "I don't any help."

"What's with the cold attitude?" Flora asked, walking behind him. "Let's face it Helia, you and I are in this together. I am not asking for us to be friends. I am requesting that you and I get along."

"Okay." Helia sighed. "We can get along till you and I can find apartments that both of us can afford."

"You sure know how to win someone over." Flora sarcastically mentioned.

"Which bedroom did you take?" Helia asked.

"The room on the right." Flora replied as they entered the living room.

"Alright." Helia moved towards the room to the left.

Flora shook her head as she headed to her room.

* * *

The next day Helia entered the bathroom wearing only a blue shorts. A white towel was seen positioned on his right shoulder and a blue rag in his left hand.

Closing the door Helia put the towel down on towel rack before stripping down.

As he was about to move towards the tub the blue and white curtain moved and Flora came out.

He gulped upon seeing her and a blush appeared on his cheeks.

She had an hourglass figure, sizable bust, large rear end and silky smooth as well as flawless skin.

Flora saw Helia and blushed immediately. She noticed the male's incredible body. He had a slightly muscular body, washboard abs and very hefty equipment.

Both thought. _'Wow!'_

Flora was the first to say something while using the curtain to cover her body. "You ever heard of knocking?"

"Next time lock the door." Helia remarked, using his towel to cover his lower region.

"You jerk!" Flora pouted, indicating to the pink towel on the rack. "Throw me my towel."

He used his free hand and threw the brunette her towel.

Flora hurried to wrap it around her body.

Flora blushed as she rushed out of the bathroom with the thought of Helia's amazing looking body still fresh in her mind.

Helia blushed, thinking about the brunette. He quickly shook his head, not wanting to get emotionally close to anyone.

* * *

Flora came out of her bedroom wearing a white shirt with a mini navy blue skirt, navy blue tie, white socks and black flat shoes.

She smelt something magnificent coming from the kitchen. Flora looked to see Helia packing a blue lunch box with food from several different pots on the stove.

She felt her stomach rumbling for food and silently groaned.

Looking at the male, Flora saw that Helia was wearing a navy blue pants with a matching colour tie, white shirt, white socks and black shoes.

The image she had of him in the bathroom was forever engraved in her mind.

Helia finished packing his lunch box and turned around to put the box onto the table. He spotted Flora standing use outside her bedroom door and bit his lower lip, trying not to blush.

Helia placed the box onto the table before moving back to the stove to share out his breakfast.

' _One of Helia's stupid rules is not to touch his foods.'_ Flora remembered. _'I should go to school and hope that Aisha carried extra food with her since she knows my cooking is not the best.'_

Flora grabbed her blue and white two strap school bag and slowly moved towards the door with her stomach rumbling even louder.

"Aren't you going to feed that thing before it scares the neighbourhood?" Helia asked as he sat down around the table with the food in front of him.

"I don't have time to buy food and one of your stupid rules is that I can't touch yours." Flora grumbled.

"I can give you my leftovers." Helia coolly said.

"I don't want your pity." Flora pouted as she reached the door. "The last thing I need is for the great Helia to be looking down on me even more than you already have."

"What?" Helia raised a brow, looking at the brunette.

Flora placed a hand onto the knop before saying shyly. "I don't you to pity me."

"You think I pity you?" Helia said. "You don't know anything about me to be saying that."

"I don't know everything about you to make that statement." Flora corrected him. "Helia, we have been attending the same high school for almost five years now. Despite not talking to you before yesterday I already know a few things about you."

"Like what?" Helia was interested to know.

"I know your favourite subject is Art. You spend hours alone in the Art room drawing beautiful things such as nature." Flora smiled since she loved nature also. "I can tell you care about nature and is a vegetarian because you couldn't bear eating something that was once alive. Even though you have a few friends, you like to spend most of your time alone to not let other people in too close because it seems you have lost someone close to you and it hurt like hell. I can also tell that you are the only child for your parents since you don't like share since you say don't touch my things. Am I right, Helia?"

Helia didn't answer.

Flora slowly opened the door. "I thought so."

"Actually…" Helia said loud enough for Flora to hear. "I lost two persons that were close to me."

"What?" Flora stopped.

"You said I lost someone close to me. It's actually two persons I lost that were close to me." Helia told her. "I lost both my parents last year. They passed away due to a car crash. I don't want to get close to people because it will hurt when I lose them again."

"Oh." Flora learnt something new about her new roomie. "I don't like to be cliché but I do know though what you are going through. I lost my grandparents a few months ago and my parents abandoned me when I was a baby and I haven't seen or heard from them since. It's hard for me to get close to people but I know I don't want to spend the rest of my life lonely. I would like to find true love and spend the rest of my life with that special person. Helia, I know it hurts to let people in after losing someone close to you but life is too short to be lonely and miserable for the rest of your life."

Flora was prepared to head out when Helia stopped her. "Wait. There is some left over food in the pot. You can eat that for breakfast while I tell you what I know about you."

Flora became very interested. She closed the door before making her way to the stove and shared out a plate for herself.

Sitting around the small dining room table, Flora said. "Go ahead. Tell me what you know about me and I will correct you if you're wrong."

"Apart from some of what you told me I can tell your favourite subject is English. You are an only child and a part of the Dance Club. Not to mention you are an awesome dancer and a former gymnast or cheerleader since you do a lot of acrobatic moves."Helia mentioned, before taking a bite of his food. He continued. "You are also a vegetarian and a fellow nature lover. You adore animals and because of that I can tell you want to be a Vet. If not a Vet then a Nurse or a Medical Doctor."

"Looks like I am an open book to you, Helia." Flora commented.

"It's call being observant." Helia explained. "You should know all about that since you observed me."

"Is there anything you can tell about me that a person can't tell from observing me?" Flora questioned.

"Unlike majority of the persons at school you are still a virgin." Helia coolly pointed out.

"How do you know that?" Flora never told anyone that including Aisha.

"From the way you were looking at me in the bathroom earlier I could tell it was the first time you have seen someone else in their birthday suit apart from yourself." Helia answered.

"I was surprised to see you." Flora uttered sternly. "Besides it's not like you were playing it cool like you usually do. From your facial expression I can assumed that you are one also."

"Well I didn't say it was a bad thing." Helia pointed out.

"If girls at school found out about your status they would have more of a reason throw themselves at you." Flora giggled, thinking about the idea.

"I don't want to do it with just anyone. It has to be with someone I love." Helia mentioned. "I haven't found that special girl as yet."

"Maybe you have but overlooked her because you have a hard time opening up your heart or your eyes to see that she is right in front of you." Flora argued.

Helia smirked. "Are you saying that you are that special girl?"

"Hum!" Flora folded her arms while pouting. "I want when I do it for the first time to be with someone I love."

"Maybe that special guy is right in front of you but you overlook him because you have a hard time opening your eyes and your heart to him." Helia pointed out, saying something similar to what she said.

Flora ate some of the food before replying. "Are you saying that you are that special guy?"

"That doesn't answer my question." Helia pointed out.

Flora wanted to avoid it. She quickly ate the rest of the food before getting up to put the plate in the sink.

As she prepared to wash out her plate Flora felt Helia wrap his arms around her waist. He began kissing her neck.

"Oh Helia!" Flora moaned softly as Helia began to give her a hickey.

Once the hickey was formed Helia gently guided his hands upwards till he reached Flora's bust.

"I know that special guy you were talking about is me." Helia softly mentioned, squeezing her large, round and firm bosoms.

"I didn't say that." Flora said but the soft moans coming out of her mouth told Helia otherwise.

"Your moans say other ways." Helia beamed.

"What about you?" Flora tried to form a complete sentence without moaning. "Your mouth didn't say it but a part of your body makes it clear that you want me."

She felt something hard on her left inner tight.

Helia didn't comment. Instead he let go of her bosoms so that Flora could turn around. Once she faced him, Helia clashed his lips onto the brunette's own while wrapping his arms around her waist.

Flora kissed him back as her arms hugged Helia's neck.

* * *

Helia hovered over Flora's body as she lay on his bed. He used his hands to gently touch the most beautiful and priceless treasure ever seen before him. Never had he seen someone as gorgeous as the brunette before him.

He gently rested himself on top of Flora before carefully planting his lips onto hers.

Their lips meshed together and became one as it moved at the same beat, the same groove.

This would be both of them first time and Helia wanted to make sure it was special and memorable for the both of them.

He smirked, thinking that the moment was already memorable since he was about to do it with the person he had has loved for the past five years.

Not wanting to make either wait any longer, Helia gently moved upwards.

Flora softly gasped as she and Helia finally became one.

* * *

Flora smiled as she and Helia had gently wrapped their arms around a part of each other's body.

The blue hair male had his arms wrapped around Flora's waist, bringing her closer to him. Flora had her arms around Helia's neck, ensuring that there was no space between them.

The school bell was about to signalling that they are going to be late for school but wanted to spend more time alone together.

Flora didn't want to ruin the moment they currently had but wanted to know where she and Helia stand.

Hearing the first school bell ring Helia bluntly said while getting up. "We should get going."

Flora sighed as she got up. She used make-up Aisha gave her but never uses to cover up the hickey.

Both hurried to get ready once more for school before leaving their apartment.

* * *

It was lunch time and Flora was in a classroom with Aisha sitting beside her. The curly hair brunette had on the mandatory school uniform.

The classroom had a few more students but it was enough to fill up the class.

Aisha asked. "Flora, your new place is like five minutes from school and you managed to be late. I thought you were coming in early to practice a new move for dance club."

"I got preoccupied." Flora explained, turning her head to the window and looked towards the Art Room to see Helia alone, drawing something.

Aisha turned to the direction where Flora was looking at. "Flo, admit it you are so crushing on Helia."

"No comment." Flora whispered, turning back to face Aisha. "Could you be any louder? Almost every girl in school is crushing on him including the group of witches known as Diaspro, Icy, Stormy and Darcy."

"I wouldn't take those four seriously." Aisha whispered. "Apart from Helia, Diaspro is looking Sky, Darcy wants Riven, Icy is crushing on Nabu and Stormy is interested in Brandon."

"Aisha, I do like Helia but it's not enough for him to return my feelings." Flora softly explained. _'Just because Helia and I were intimate doesn't mean we are together. On the way to school he basically ran away left me. If I was to use that then I could assume that Helia used me and I am just one of his conquests but he doesn't seem like one of those guys.'_

Checking the time, Aisha said. "Enough of the heavy stuff for now, Flora. I need help with my English homework. I have trouble finishing my poem."

"Aisha, Miss Griselda said that you were to write a poem about what you cared about." Flora pointed out. "It's not like she is going to read it out loud so you could write about anything or anyone including your crush, Nabu."

"I did write something about how I feel about Nabu but it seems so personal. I basically poured my heart into it." Aisha said.

"I feel like that's the best type of poems. The ones that are personal." Flora went into her bag to collect her poem.

* * *

Helia was in the art room, finishing up his most precious drawing.

Finishing up he got up and stepped back to look at the drawing.

Hearing the door open Helia looked to see Nabu entering the room.

Nabu had dark skin, purple colour eyes and brown hair. He also had on his school uniform.

"Knew I would find you in here." Nabu commented. "The guys and I are worried about you Helia."

"Why?" Helia moved over to his sketchpad and covered the drawing.

"Helia after your parents passed away you came to stay with me and my parents before moving out to get your own place." Nabu began to explain. "Helia, my parents had no problem with you staying over. The house is more than big enough to accommodate you."

"I know but I didn't want to continue sponging off your family." Helia mentioned, putting his hands into his pockets. "I am thankful of what your family has done for me and I will forever be grateful for that. If it wasn't for them I would have gone to a foster home. The apartment I am staying at is great and only five minutes from school."

"Okay. Not only are the guys worried about you but so is Mom and Dad." Nabu informed the teen. "Mom is worried that you are not eating enough, if you're cold and all the other stuff mothers usually worry about."

"I will call her before I go to sleep tonight." Helia promised.

Nabu noticed something and asked. "Helia, you seem a little different today. Did something interesting happen?"

"Um…" Helia didn't want to or like to lie. He glanced over to the window and looked at Flora talking to Aisha.

Nabu looked to where the blue hair male was looking and saw Flora and Aisha.

"You like Flora, don't you?" Nabu asked, having a feeling what the answer was already.

"I better get going. Class is about to start." Helia changed the topic.

"Helia, it's okay to love someone. Flora seems like an awesome person." Nabu reassured him. "I know you are afraid to get close to anyone else."

"I know it's okay to love someone. Somethings I feel like the more I love it's the more I expose myself to being hurt." Helia continued to look at the brunette.

"Helia, do not wait too long. You are not the only guy that desires her. A lot of students want her I even overheard some of the male teachers making comments about how hot she looks." Nabu advised him.

Helia nodded, gazing at the brunette beauty.


	3. A Poem

Several students were sitting in a classroom waiting for their teacher Miss Griselda to come.

Some checked the time to see that it was only five minutes past the hour.

Soon after that the door opened to reveal a woman with pale skin, purplish greyish hair and greenish coloured eyes. She has on an ankle length purple dress with a high collar and dark purple shoes.

Slamming the door, she ordered. "Everyone take out your homework at once."

A male student with blonde hair, dark skin and dark greyish coloured eyes raised his left hand before saying. "Miss Griffin, are you sure you're in the right room? We are supposed to have English with Miss Griselda."

"I know that you moron." Miss Griffin sharply responded, taking a seat around the teacher's desk. "Griselda is sick and asked me to fill in at the last minute. She informed me that homework was assigned so what everyone is going to do is read their poems out loud, I will grade them and hopefully the hour will fly by so I can leave. So who is first?"

No one raised their hand.

Aisha who was sitting on Flora's right whispered. "Flo, there is no way I can read this out loud. The entire class may find out who I am crushing on."

Flora replied quietly. "Relax and remain calm. You can do this, Aisha."

"Still no one." Griffin sighed. "The student that asked me the question, stand up and say your poem first. Tell me your name first then start reading."

The male stood up. "My name is Roy Valentine. Roses are red, violets are blue. I…."

Griffin stopped him. "Shut up! That is so cliché. You get a F. Anyone else that starts their poem off like that will also get a F."

* * *

Several students spoke their poem with Griffin giving each of them F's.

Now the only students left to resist their poems were Helia, Flora, Aisha and Nabu.

Nabu stood up and said. "My Name is Nabu."

 _Every day I look as she walks away with my heart tucked in her pocket._

 _I stand there waiting for you to notice me._

 _I stand there hoping that you would know how much I love you so._

 _Your long curly brunette hair, brushes gently onto your beautiful dark skin._

 _Your beautiful brown eyes and broad smile brightens up my day_

 _I wish I could tell you how I feel, my beautiful 'She Who Lived' Queen._

Nabu had a light blush on his face as he sat down.

Aisha smiled, having an idea of who Nabu was talking about. What made her have a feeling it was her was the deprecation and the words 'She Who Live' since her name meant that in Arabic.

Griffin said. "I actually found that better than the others. You get a C+. You with the curly brunette hair, get up and read your poem."

Aisha stood up. "My name is Aisha."

 _I felt like on the day we met you and I were meant to be._

 _I felt like our fate were set and you were the one for me._

 _I knew you were attractive and you made the butterflies in my stomach become active._

 _Is it fate or love that our paths crossed? Or could it be both?_

 _I never loved anyone as much as I love you._

 _Every time I see your piercing purple eyes, charming smile and hear your sexy muscular voice my heart starts to ram._

 _People might see you as a guy on the football team and you have several girls throwing themselves at you none of them compares to me._

 _I am the only girl that loves you so much that not even your mother can compete._

 _So is it fate or love that caused us to meet or could it be both?_

 _Only time will tell. of we are meant to be_

Aisha sat down, with her eyes closed.

Flora gently nudged her and shyly indicated to Nabu.

Aisha opened her eyes to see Nabu gazing at her.

She blushed meeting his gaze.

Griffin said. "I give you a C-. Next is the brunette with the green eyes."

Flora stood up. She didn't need a sheet of paper to say her poem since she had memorized it.

"My name is Flora." The brunette informed the teacher. She did some changes to her poem after she and Helia made love.

 _There is something about those piercing blue eyes that drives me crazy._

 _When you look at me and grin it feels like life stops._

 _When you reach out and hug my waist I have never felt so safe._

 _When you kiss my lips with yours it has felt like the most right thing I have ever done._

 _When you're soft hands and warm skin touch mine I have never felt so happy._

 _The day we met I will never forget._

 _The day we became one was better than anything I could have ever imagine._

 _It was also the day I knew I didn't want to live without you._

 _Yet I still don't know your feelings. Yet I still don't know if you love me or not._

 _Are we fated to be together as friends or something more?_

 _Tell me how you feel and I will respect how you feel._

 _Just tell me if our feelings are the same._

Flora took her seat, feeling Helia's stare as he sat at the back of the class.

Griffin told Flora as she checked the list. "I give it a B. Great one more left and I can leave. Boy get up and read."

Helia stood up and spoke. "My name is Helia.

 _You have to know how much I love you so._

 _I mean you must know how my feelings are? My love, passion and dedication for you should be unquestionable._

 _You should know how much I love you so._

 _The way I kissed your strawberry flavoured lips, touched your silky smooth skin and became one with you should have been enough to know of my feelings._

 _I am truly in love with you but are you in love with me?_

 _Every time we are together I hope one of us would act but that never happened._

 _When we are together it feels so prefect that I never want it to end._

 _I am asking, requesting and even begging for you to be mine so that way we can spend forever together._

Helia sat down, looking over at the female that the poem was about.

Griffin said. "It's a B-."

The bell rang signalling the end of class and school.

Griffin took up her belongs and dashed out of the room.

Nabu walked over to Aisha as the room became emptier. When he reached, the brown hair male asked. "Um… Aisha. I was wondering if that poem was about me?"

"Maybe. Why? Are you interested?" Aisha asked.

"More than you know." Nabu said before passionately kissing her lips.

Aisha gladly kissed him back. It lasted for a few minutes before they entered it.

When they finally parted Nabu said. "I finally got the Queen I have wanted for so long. Please become my girlfriend?"

"Of course I would love to be your girlfriend." Aisha cheered.

Nabu went over to Helia to talk to him about how to set up the prefect date while Aisha went over to Flora.

Students were rushing to leave their classrooms and out of the school yard to head home.

Still into their classroom Flora, Aisha and a few other students were in the room talking.

"Flora, I really don't like the idea of you spending the holidays alone." Aisha informed the brunette. "This will be your first Christmas alone."

Flora glanced over at Helia for a moment before looking back at Aisha. "I am pretty sure I will be fine for the Christmas. You don't have to worry about me, Aisha."

Aisha noticed that Flora was looking at the blue hair male and whispered. "You plan on asking Helia to spend the holiday with you?"

"Well..." Flora remembered that Helia didn't want people to know they lived together.

Aisha checked the time. "Oh crap! Would you look at the time? Grandma is in town and she wants me to go shopping with her. I have to go, Flo. See you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye." Flora said before her friend and Nabu stormed out of the room.

Flora was checking to ensure that all of her stuff was in her bag while almost everyone else was leaving the room to head home.

Once Flora finished she was about to take up her bag when someone wrapped their arms around her waist.

Flora knew that it was Helia.

Helia began kissing the brunette's neck.

Flora softly moaned. "Are you trying to give me another hickey?"

Helia stopped kissing her neck long enough to say. "I am not trying to; I am going to give you another one. I am marking my territory and this time do not cover it up with make-up so that everyone can know you are unavailable."

"Really?" Flora questioned as Helia continued kissing her neck. "Since when did I belong to you?"

Helia continued till he marked her neck.

He stopped after a while and looked at his handy work.

Helia then moved over to Flora's right ear and whispered while using his hands to grab a hold of the brunette's bosoms. "You became mine this morning."

Flora watched as Helia began unbuttoning her shirt. "Helia, I am not about to be let you use me to satisfy your urges without knowing where we stand first. Helia, I love you. When you and I made love it was emotional to me and I want to know if our feelings are the same."

Helia stopped unbuttoning Flora's shirt but didn't say anything.

"I should have known better." Flora grumbled buttoning up her shirt. "Why would the guy that has almost female throwing themselves at him love me?"

Flora grabbed her bag and prepared to leave.

Helia grabbed her left hand with his right one, stopping the brunette. He moved to stand in front of her. "You should really let people answer before storming off, expecting the worst."

"Okay." Flora put down her bag.

Helia hugged Flora's waist with his arms, bringing her closer to him. "Flora, I have loved you since we were twelve and my feelings for you since then have only increased. I was just scared."

"What?" Flora couldn't believe her ears.

"You need a Q-Tip?" Helia asked. "I love you, Flora. At first I was scared that you would reject me then when my parents died I was scared that if I got too close to you, I would lose you and feel even more pain."

As Flora hugged the male's neck, she said. "My Grandmother told me when you love someone more than life itself never be afraid to tell him or her how you feel or else you will end up regretting it and be miserable for the rest of your life. She basically said take a chance on love, it could be worth it in the end."

"Well I am willing to take a chance on love and ask you to be my girlfriend." Helia spoke.

"I will have to think about it." Flora replied, pretending to think about it for a while.

"Flora!" Helia almost scolded her.

"I want to make the high school superstar sweat it out for a minute." Flora answered. "You could at least play along, sweetie."

"I don't like to be held in suspense." Helia informed her.

"Next time." Flora smirked before Helia moved his head down a little to plant his lips onto Flora's own.

Flora gladly kissed him back; happy to finally be together with the one she loved the most.

A female with long blonde hair, light skin, orange coloured eyes and wearing the school's uniform was walking past the door when she saw Helia and Flora locking lips while holding each other in a tight embrace.

She looked shocked and upset to see Helia and Flora kissing.

' _No way!'_ She thought, taking out her phone. _'One of the hottest guys in school can't be with a talentless dancer. The girls and I will make sure Flora knows her place at this school soon and to take her hands off Helia.'_

The blonde took a picture of the couple before walking off.

* * *

 **I made up the poems and they may not be the best but I tried.**


	4. First Day

Helia was standing outside waiting for Flora to come out so that he could train her.

Currently they were at the Alfea Restaurant.

The blue hair male had on black pants with a white shirt and a black bow tie. He also had on white socks with black shoes.

Almost two minutes later the bathroom door opened and Flora came out.

Helia gulped. The brunette had on a mini black skirt, a white shirt, black bow tie and black shoes. She had on a nude stay-up stocking which was connected to a black suspender to ensure that it wouldn't fall down.

Helia moved over to the brunette and gently pinned her to the wall. He whispered while hugging Flora's waist. "If we didn't have to work I would make sweet, passionate love to you right now."

"Will a kiss do for now?" Flora hugged Helia's neck.

"For now." Helia gently planted his lips onto Flora's own.

It lasted for a few minutes before they unwillingly parted.

"Wow!" Flora and Helia said at the same time.

"Maybe a sample of what's to come tonight would be best instead. " Flora used one hand to unzip Helia's pants.

"We have some time." Helia replied, guiding his hands down to hold onto Flora's rear.

The brunette used her legs and hugged Helia's waist.

Flora soon softly gasped as she and Helia became one.

* * *

Flora placed her legs down onto the floor while she and Helia were locking lips. The male grabbed a hold of Flora's rear causing their bodies to be pressed together with no space between them.

They continued to kiss till both needed to breathe again.

Helia commented. "If that was a sample I can't wait for tonight to get the entire thing."

"I can tell." Flora felt something hard on her thigh. "I can also tell that we both of were left wanting more."

"Your right and as much as I want more of you, we have to get to work." Helia sighed before giving her a peck on the lips.

Flora knew he was right.

They unwilling separated from each other.

Flora dragged down her skirt while Helia zipped up his pants before both headed outside to begin work.

* * *

Attending their first table, Flora said while Helia stood beside her. "Good evening. My name is Flora and I will be your waitress for this evening. What can I get for you today?"

"You can disappear and allow Helia to serve us." The person said.

Flora looked up to see two females and a male.

The first female had long blonde hair, light skin and orange eyes. She had on the same school Helia and Flora have to wear.

The second female had long lavender hair, light skin and teal colour eyes. She had on a light purple dress with a white jacket and white high heel shoes.

The male had long blonde hair, light skin and blue eyes. He had on a full white suit and white shoes.

The male said. "Diaspro, behave yourself. Helia is showing Flora the ropes so let her serve us."

' _Great! The first table I get to serve has the boss and the school brat.'_ Flora thought.

"I apologise for my daughter's behaviour. She seems to only want Helia to serve her." Mr. McQueen informed the brunette.

"Okay. So what can I get for you?" Flora asked the three.

Mr. McQueen said. "All of us will start off with the Tomato Bruschetta followed by Cream of Barley Soup as the second course. For the last meal we will have Poached Salmon with Mousseline Sauce. I will have a bottle of champagne while the two girls will have fruit punch."

Flora made sure to write down everything Mr. McQueen said.

"Repeat what Daddy just said." Diaspro demanded.

"Three Tomato Bruschetta followed by three Cream of Barley Soup and the last meal will be Poached Salmon with Mousseline Sauce." Flora repeated what Mr. McQueen had requested for all of them. "As for the drinks it will be two fruit punch and a glass of champagne."

Mr. McQueen said. "I knew I made a good choice in hiring you."

"I will be right back with your first course." Flora answered, nicely before she and Helia left to place the order.

The lavender hair female that was sitting with Diaspro and her father was too mesmerized by someone before her that she was speechless to speak.

"Krystal!" Diaspro called out.

The lavender hair female replied, looking at the blonde. "Yes?"

"I was saying that I am so happy that my favourite cousin will be living with me and Daddy from now on." Diaspro exclaimed. "It was so lonely in the mansion since Daddy is always working and Mom is busy with her different charity events."

"I should be the one that's happy." Krystal replied, turning to her uncle. "Uncle Jason, thank you so much for taking me in. After Mom in jail for selling drugs and not having a father in my life I had nowhere else to go."

"My sister has always had a drug problem. I should have taken you out of that house a long time ago." Mr. McQueen beat himself up mentally while checking the time. "Excuse me for a moment girls. I have a business call. It shouldn't take long."

Mr. McQueen left and headed to his office.

Krystal turned to Diaspro. "Who were those two serving us?"

"They are my schoolmates." Diaspro answered. "Helia is one of the hottest guys in school so when you start classes tomorrow make sure to look and don't touch. Helia belongs with someone rich, hot and sexy. I fit all of those qualities."

"What about the girl?" Krystal asked.

"Flora!" Diaspro nearly threw up. "She is a girl that is going down. I saw that poor and ugly wrench locking lips with Helia earlier and that is unacceptable. Helia belongs to me and no one else!"

"Diaspro, he is no one's property." Krystal kindly informed the blonde.

"Yeah right. Anyone can be brought or go away for a price." Disapro added. "Krystal, you have so much to learn about the rich."

Diaspro looked over to see Helia and Flora taking another order. _'Helia will be mine.'_

* * *

Flora opened her locker to take out her school bag. She was still in her work uniform and decided not to change.

Closing the locker door, Flora prepared to leave the female staff room and meet Helia at the front. She stopped when Diaspro came into the room.

"Flora!" The blonde hissed.

"What do you want Diaspro?" Flora questioned.

"You out of Helia's life. I saw you two locking lips at school and I want you to end things with him." Diaspro demanded.

"Or else what?" Flora replied, not scared of the blonde.

"Or else I will have your ass fired." Diaspro smirked, thinking that would work.

"Do it." Flora replied, unfazed.

"What?" Diaspro was a little taken aback.

"I know enough to tell that you like to use your family's money to get your way." Flora moved closer to the female. "You don't scare me Diaspro. I know underneath your bad girl act, you are actually a scared little brat that is afraid of being alone. You have to pay Icy, Stormy and Darcy to be your friends and worst pay guys to sleep with you. If you didn't act like a spoil brat then people at school would have liked you better."

"You knowing all of that mean nothing. It's not like if you tell people at school or my father they will believe you." Diaspro became a little nervous.

"But someone having video of you paying a guy to sleep with you in a classroom should be enough proof." Flora smirked, standing in front of the female. "I maybe a nice person but I also know how to play my cards right when it comes to someone that is willing to get in the way or hurt the people I love. Now I wonder how your Daddy is going to feel finding out that his daughter is known for lying on her back."

Diaspro quickly ran out of the room, not wanting to her Daddy to find out about her indiscretions.

Flora let out a sigh of relief. She was bluffing about having video evidence but she heard of Diaspro sleeping around school with guys she paid.

* * *

Helia wondered where Flora was. He went back inside only to see Diaspro storm out of the room Flora was in and rushed passed him.

Helia went into the room to see Flora catching her breathe.

"You alright?" Helia asked, walking over to her.

"Yeah. Diaspro came into the room and threaten to have me fired if I don't end things with you." Flora told her boyfriend. "She saw us kissing in a classroom earlier and put two and two together."

"If she in any way had hurt you, I would have made her life a living nightmare." Helia mentioned, locking his arms around Flora's waist. "Flower, you mean everything to me and now that I have you in my life I never want to spend the rest of it without you in it."

"I know what your mean. I can't spend the rest of my life without you in it." Flora beamed before she moved her head forward to kiss Helia's lips.

As they parted Helia and Flora headed home.

Holding hands, Flora and Helia left the restaurant and turned right to head home.

"What do you think about the first day of work?" Helia wondered.

"It's not my dream job but it's going to pay the bills for now." Flora answered, feeling a little chilly.

Helia noticed. "Starting to feel the winter breezy."

"I should have carried a coat with me." Flora mentioned.

"We are five minutes away from home." Helia indicated to the apartment complex, wishing he had a coat to give her. "Flower, thank you."

"For what?" Flora wondered.

"Thanks to you this winter won't be so lonely." Helia answered. "This Saturday would make a year since my parents passed away. Before you came into my life I dreaded the winter season."

"We could go to your parents grave and place flowers on it." Flora suggested. "It's the least we could do, right? Then afterwards you and I could go on our first date."

"Right." Helia nodded.

They soon reached the apartment complex and headed inside.

* * *

 **Another chapter done. Next one not sure as yet when it will be posted but will try not to make anyone wait too long. As soon I can find someone to help me with a purchase I want to do online, I will be more focused on writing.**


	5. Another Day

Flora was running laps around the school's field with Aisha and the other girls in her class. The guys in the class were playing basketball.

All the students had on the mandatory PE uniform which consisted of a white shirt with a red shorts.

Aisha said. "Flo, you and Helia are the talk of school today. Why didn't you tell me you two were going out? I thought we are best friends."

"We are best friends, Aisha." Flora explained. "Helia and I only started going out yesterday. Technically you are the first person I have told about this. People saw us holding hands while we were walking into school today and put two and two together."

"You could have called last night and told me." Aisha pointed out.

"You are right, I could have called." Flora replied, glancing over to Helia over at the basketball court for a moment.

"Well Flora since you are dating the hottest guy in school you know you're going to get a lot of heat from some of the girls at school." Aisha stated. "The good thing is that I got your back."

"Yeah." Flora sighed. "Diaspro went almost crazy yesterday when she found out that Helia and I got together and confronted me on ending the relationship. If I didn't bluff and said I have proof that she was opening her legs and paying girls to be intimate with her she would have never gotten off my back."

"Diaspro? How did she find out?" Aisha asked.

"Remember yesterday after we finished reading our poems out loud?" Flora asked.

"Yeah." Aisha nodded.

"After everyone left Helia and I confessed our feeling for one another and we kissed. Diaspro saw it and took a picture." Flora informed the teen.

"So when did the bimbo confront you?" Aisha wondered.

"At the restaurant Helia and I work at. Diaspro's father owns Alfea Restaurant. Helia was training me and one of the tables I was serving had the witch around it along with her cousin and father." Flora told her best friend. "After work was over she confronted me in the locker room."

"So you get to see your boyfriend at school and work. If you saw him at home that would make your day." Aisha smirked.

"Well…" Flora gritted her teeth.

"Well what?" Aisha raised a brow.

"You know the apartment I am living in right now?" Flora whispered.

"Of course. That place is awesome. I still can't believe that the place is for renting for seven hundred dollars." Aisha said as she and Flora completed another lap.

"Well you don't have to believe it. The place is renting is twice the amount. The owner for the place was away and when I called about the place she gave me a figure from one of her Grandmother's other rental property." Flora informed Aisha, beginning to sweat now. "I went to the place and signed the lease. Helia called after me and the Granddaughter thought he sounded cute and forgot all about leasing me the apartment. It was after Helia had signed and took the key that she remembered about leasing the apartment to me."

"Wow." Aisha muttered.

"When the owner came back she told us the real price for the place and suggested we share the place till we can afford to move out." Flora admitted. "Now that Helia and I are together we are in no rush to move out."

"If the other girls at school found out, they would be even more jealous." Aisha smirked. "Yesterday seem to be a good day for the both of us."

"A very good day yesterday." Flora agreed.

"So how does it feel to be living with your boyfriend?" Aisha asked.

"It takes some adjusting. I mean Helia and I do care for each other but certain things the both of us do will take a while for us to get use to." Flora said.

Aisha and Flora stopped running when the coach signalled to everyone to head into the locker room and get ready for their next class.

"I have a free session after this so I am going to the library to to study." Flora was happy for that.

"If Helia is free I bet you would be in an empty room making out." Aisha teased the brunette.

Flora blushed as they headed into the locker room.

* * *

Helia and the other males in the class were playing basketball.

When the coach signalled that it was time to head inside and get ready for the next class, the blue hair male was thankful.

While walking, a lot of the guys were purposefully brushing against Helia while muttering some offensive.

Helia looked to Nabu and asked when they were a few metres away from the others. "Nabu, what's going on? Ever since this morning some of the guys look like they want to beat me down."

"The guys are just upset because you became dating one of the hottest girls in school." Nabu informed him. "Don't worry they will cool off over time."

"I hope so." Helia replied. "I would like my last year at this school to be pleasant."

"Speaking of last year I can assume that since you finally have a girlfriend you will be coming to the Winter Dance after all instead of staying home." Nabu wondered.

"I don't see the harm. Would like the last year to be memorable." Helia stated, glancing over at Flora for a moment before smiling. "Even though it is already memorable."

"Know what you talking about. Having Aisha as my girlfriend is an awesome feeling." Nabu smirked. "She wants to attend Magix University also so I will have even more encouragement to study hard."

Helia softly grumbled when he heard University.

Nabu added. "Helia, you are smart. With your intelligence I am sure you can get a scholarship as long as you keep up the good work."

"The scholarship is not the only problem. I might not get it but will still work as hard as I possibly can to get it. I am also thinking about how I am going to afford things like school supplies, food, rent and other expenses." Helia explained. "I know I could move back in with you and your parents but not even them with all their money can afford to send the both of us to school and pay for all we need for school. I also know they can't afford to feed me also."

"What about your job? Can't you still work and go to school at the same time?" Nabu questioned.

Helia shock his head. "Being a Doctor is a full time thing and it won't allow me to work and go school at the same time."

Nabu wished he could help his friend. "At least you are not alone. Helia, the guys and I will be there to help you out no matter what. I also have a feeling that Flora will help you out also if possible."

"She will." Helia grinned, thinking about her.

* * *

Flora was walking past the art rooms wearing her school uniform and carrying her purple school bag when she glanced into one of the rooms to see Helia drawing something. He also had on his school uniform. The male was alone.

She walked over to the door and gently knocked on the door, making him aware that she was there.

He looked towards the door and smiled upon seeing the brunette.

Flora walked into the room and closed the door.

"Hi sweetie." Flora spoke, putting down her bag before walking over to him.

Helia covered the drawing before getting up. "Hey Flower."

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing is wrong." Helia shook his head.

"Helia?!" Flora knew he was holding back something.

"Flora, it's nothing." Helia didn't want to talk about it.

"Helia, I am your girlfriend. I know the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing is new to the both of us but I would think in a relationship communication is a big part of how a successful relationship." Flora folded her arms while standing in front of the male.

Helia sighed. "Flora…"

Flora realized she couldn't get it out of him as yet. "Fine. Clearly you don't want to talk to me about the problem. I came to see how you were doing before going to the library."

She turned around, preparing to head out.

Helia took Flora's right hand and spun her around before planting his lips onto hers. Helia wrapped his arms around Flora's waist.

Flora eventually kissed him back while gently pressing her hands onto Helia's muscular chest.

It lasted a few seconds before they ended the kiss.

"Flora, you mean a lot to me. You are one of the most important person in my life." Helia confessed. "It's going to take me a while to get use to fully open up myself emotionally to someone. Old habits die hard."

Flora sighed. "Alright. I will try to be patient."

Helia was happy to hear that. He kissed her again before moving his hands down to grab a hold of the brunette's rear and give it a squeeze.

Flora let out a soft gasp. Helia took the moment and stuck his tongue into Flora's mouth.

Flora moved her arms and wrapped them around Helia's neck as the kiss became even more passionate.

Helia thought. _'Some way, somehow I have to find a way to go to university so I can become a Doctor. I want to be able to work a career good enough to provide for Flora and eventually the family we want to have in the future.'_

Flora was thinking how great it was that she locked the door because of what's going to happen next.

* * *

Helia was lying on top of an orange mat with Flora on top of him.

The brunette was fast asleep with her arms around Helia's neck.

Their clothes as well as shoes were scattered all over the floor.

Helia let out a blissful sigh.

Never had he loved someone as much as he did Flora. He wants to marry her, spend the rest of his life with her, have a family and protect her forever.

He gazed at the brunette and allowed her to sleep till it was almost time for their next class.

In the meantime Helia took the moments he had left alone with her to use his hands to touch every inch of Flora he could and memorise every part of her.


	6. What Are We Going To Do Now

Flora was currently at the Alfea Restaurant, in her work uniform. She had several plates on a tray, going towards another table.

Reaching the table she placed the plates on the table. Flora then asked. "Is there anything else you would like, Ms. Peters?"

Krystal looked up and smiled. "Not now. Thank you so much Flora."

Flora nodded before going into the kitchen to put down the tray. Flora then headed to the back of the restaurant to take a break since the place was densely populated.

Reaching the back Flora saw Helia taking a break. He was resting against a red brick painted wall, looking up at the night sky. It was covered with stars with the full moon being the biggest.

"Hey Helia. Taking a break also?" Flora asked.

"Yeah. You?" Helia questioned.

Flora nodded for a moment. "Krystal seems like she wants to order everything off the menu. She has been coming here every day for the past week and sits in my section."

"You still haven't figured it out?" Helia turned to her.

"What?" Flora wondered what he meant.

"She is so into you." Helia replied.

"No…" Flora thought about it for a second. "Seriously? I mean looking at it clearly she could be but I am clearly not interested in her. Plus Krystal should know I am with you."

"She could be one of those persons that are secretly hoping that you and I break up and you become interested in her." Helia pointed out.

"If it was a guy that was showing the same interest in me as Krystal, would you either jealous or confront him." Flora moved to stand in front of the blue hair male.

Helia placed his arms around Flora's waist. "I know your heart belongs to me so there is no need for me to be jealous and I would only confront her if I see or you say she is making you uncomfortable."

Helia used his hands and gave Flora's rear a squeeze. The brunette smirked as she moved her right hand downwards to unzip the male's pants.

"I stopped wearing undergarment at work because of you." Flora mentioned.

"I noticed." Helia grinned. "Being with you is my favourite thing in the world. I have already memorised your touch, the shape of your body, your scent, your sexy walk… I am addicted to you Flora Linephia and I love you more than word alone can describe."

Flora quickly clashed her lips onto the male's own. Helia didn't hesitate and returned the kiss. It lasted for almost a minute before they parted lips.

"I love you too, Helia." Flora answered. "I love, love, love you so much."

Helia smiled. "That's good to know. We have a little time left before going inside. How about we…"

Helia whispered the rest of it in the brunette's left ear.

Flora swiftly placed her legs around Helia's waist.

The brunette soon gasped softly as she and Helia became one.

* * *

After Helia and Flora finished their quickie, they made sure they clothes were fixed properly first before speaking.

Flora asked. "Helia, the Winter Dance is coming up soon and it's on one of our days off. So…?"

"Like you even had to ask." Helia replied. "I would be honoured to be your date to the Dance."

Helia and Flora headed inside not knowing that someone had overhead them when they were doing their very physical and intimate activate.

* * *

Krystal had finished eating her food and was looking for Flora to order more stuff. When she didn't see the brunette, Krystal got up from her table and went to the kitchen. When she didn't see the brunette, Krystal went to the back.

She gently pushed the door opened a little. Krystal could barely see Helia and Flora still in their work uniform and about to finish up their quickie. The female could however hear them moaning together.

She got upset when seeing that. Storming off, she went to Mr. McQueen.

 **Later**

As soon as Flora and Helia had finish work for the night they changed into their school uniform and prepared to head out.

As soon as they reach near the door Jason called Helia.

The two stopped walking and looked to see Jason McQueen walking towards the them wearing a full white suit with white shoes and a black tie.

"Yes, Mr. McQueen." Helia said.

"Can I talk to you privately please?" Jason requested.

Helia looked to Flora before turning back to Jason. "Sure."

The two went into the male's office.

Flora waited into the dining area.

Reaching the office Helia close the door behind him before sitting down in front of the boss.

Jason cleared his throat before saying. "Helia, I have it on good authority that you were seen doing something inappropriate with a female customer around back for a long period of time in exchange for a free meal. This is a restaurant not a sex shop. That is grounds for dismissal. Hand in your nametag and uniform right now."

"With all due respect Mr. McQueen, when I was around the back I was on my break." Helia stated. "Ask anyone of the workers I was in the restaurant most of the time doing my work to the best of my abilities. Whoever told you that is clearly lying and I have never done no such thing with a customer before nor will I ever do that."

"Helia, you are one of my best workers but this source is too reliable for me to believe otherwise." Jason said. "Now hand in your stuff."

Helia handed over his things, clearly angry about losing the job. "Mr. McQueen I need this work. I have responsible."

"You should have thought of that before doing it with a customer." Jason indicated to the door.

Helia got up and stormed out of the room, upset.

* * *

Flora was in the dining area, waiting on Helia to come out so that they could walk home together.

Krystal walked into the room wearing a purple and white strapless mini dress with purple wedge heel shoes.

"Hello Flora." Krystal smiled.

"Hi Krystal." Flora said.

"You look amazing as always." Krystal continued to smile. "How do I look?"

"Alright, I guess." Flora replied, getting up. "Look Krystal, I have and will never be into girls. I am with Helia and I really love him. I love him too much to think much less actually be with someone else."

"Helia doesn't deserve you." Krystal almost yelled.

"More like you don't deserve to be with anyone till you get that attitude checked. I thought you were a decent person when we first met but you are becoming more and more like your cousin Diaspro. A selfish and rude brat with a very ugly personality." Flora put the lavender hair female in her place.

Krystal gasped as Helia came out of the office, upset.

Flora went over to him. "Helia, what happened?"

"I got fired because someone lied and said I was doing something inappropriate with a customer around the back for most of my work time." Helia informed her.

Flora saw Jason come out of his office. She went over to the male. "Mr. McQueen, Helia did not do what he is being accused. I can testify to that."

Jason glanced at Krystal for a moment before looking at Flora. "My word is final. Helia is no longer working here."

Flora noticed when he looked at Krystal. "You are really taking the word of a girl that was hitting on me. She is lying and only said those things to you because Helia and I are dating and she wants us to break up."

"Flora, you are out of line. If you don't be careful you could be out of a job also." Jason told her.

"I will make it easy for you." Flora went into her bag and handed Jason her uniform and name tag. "I can't work for someone that didn't take the change to get all of the facts before letting go of someone. Krystal is acting like a cruel and selfish monster just like your daughter."

Jason's eyes widen in surprise. No one had ever spoken to him like that.

Flora turned around and took Helia's right hand before leaving the restaurant together.

* * *

Walking home, Helia said. "Flower, I don't know what's going to happen now. Without that job we won't be able to afford that apartment, food, water and light."

Helia noticed that Flora wasn't worried at all.

Stopping, Flora turned to the blue hair male and said. "I have a feelings that things will work out for us. There…"

Flora stopped when Helia's phone rang. Helia took out his phone and saw an unfamiliar number on the screen.

He answered it. "Hello?"

" _Helia?"_ An elderly male said. _"Thank goodness I got in touch with you."_

"Grandpa Saladin?" Helia looked surprised. He hasn't heard from him in a year now.

Helia's Grandparents had left to go on a trip around the world. They lost touch a little before his parents died.

" _Your Grandmother and I returned to city a few weeks and we have been trying to find you every since. We have been longing to see you. Can we meet you tonight as soon as possible?"_

"Sure." Helia reluctantly agreed.

His Grandfather told him where and when before they hung up.

On the way Helia filled Flora in as to why he and his Grandparents, Saladin and Faragonda weren't communicating for about a year.

* * *

Reaching the place, Flora and Helia stood in front of a house. The place was a brown painted house with red tiles covering the rood. It had four bedrooms, three bathrooms and a kitchen.

Going to the gate, Helia pressed rang the doorbell.

The door soon opened to reveal an elderly male and female. The male was short in height with long white hair, light skin and brown coloured eye. The female was taller than the male, had light skin and blue eyes.

The male wore a yellow and white shirt with white pants and matching slippers. The female had on a blue and white blouse with a long white skirt and blue short heel shoes.

"Helia, we are so glad to see you." Faragonda said, opening the gate to embrace the male.

Helia was upset with his Grandparents for not being there for him especially when his parents died and for not keeping in touch. He knew they and his parents had issues but thought that shouldn't have been a reason for them to cut off ties with him, their lone Grandchild.

"Who is this?" Saladin noticed Flora.

"My girlfriend, Flora." Helia answered.

"How about we go inside and talk? We have much to talk about." Faragonda stated, inviting the two into the house.

All four headed inside.


	7. An Agreement

Helia and Flora were sitting around a wooden kitchen table and across from Saladin and Faragonda.

The four were drinking herbal tea from a white and blue tea cup.

Helia was the first to speak. "I never thought I would see you two again. After you two won that trip around the world, the both of you failed on your promise to stay in contact with me."

"Helia, it's not what you think." Saladin said. "It's not like we wanted to but stop communicating with you on purpose. We and your parents had a disagreement before we left for the trip."

Faragonda added. "It was about the little bed and breakfast Saladin and I were running. We were getting older and the place wasn't making much of a profit like it use to. So we ended up selling it. The money we got from it went into a bank account. With the bed and breakfast sold we had to find a new place to love so we spent some of the money on this place and the rest is in the bank."

Helia folded his hands. "What's the point? How did that caused you two to cut off all ties with me?"

"Your parents, well mostly your Dad wanted us to give him the money so he can use it to feed his habit." Saladin told the male teen. "We shut down the idea because Faragonda and I were tired of investing money into his gambling habit. Before we left, I told Avalon to go to therapy and if he doesn't get clean by the time we came back, we would file for custody of you."

Faragonda continued. "Nebula and Avalon were upset about the custody and cut off all contact with us. Helia, it wasn't until we came back a few weeks ago that we found out about your parents death from your former neighbour. We did some investigation and only got your new number a little over an hour ago. Helia, we never meant for all of this to happen. If we had known, you're Grandmother and I would have come back as possible."

Helia sighed. "I should have known Dad had a gamble addiction. Soon after he died the house we were living in was taken because of months of non payments on the mortgage."

"Helia since we are back, we want you to come live with us. The place is not all that big and the money we have is enough to take care of the three of us but it' not enough to pay for you to go to college though." Faragonda stated, knowing that the male has had a long time dream of becoming a Doctor.

"The three of us?" Helia didn't like that. "If I am moving in here, I want Flora to come here also."

"What?" Faragonda and Saladin asked.

"Helia, there is no way we are letting your girlfriend stay here." Saladin shot down that idea.

"Flora and I live in an apartment together and I love her. Without her, these last few weeks would have been unbearable." Helia, gently placed his right hand onto Flora's left one. "Besides I don't want to leave her in an apartment alone and leave her to pay that hefty rent. I would rather live with her in the apartment and try find another job as soon as possible to pay for our expenses."

"Little girl…" Faragonda began before Flora cut her off.

"My name is Flora." The brunette corrected her. "Helia just mentioned that. I can understand why you and Saladin wouldn't want me to live with Helia but like it or not he and I are in this together. My parents abandoned me when I was little and my Grandparents died a few months ago. There is no way we want to be separated."

"Flora, how do you two plan to support yourself?" Saladin questioned. "You two don't have a job right now to support yourselves."

"What I do have is enough money to support Helia and I for the rest of our lives." Flora informed the group. She turned to Helia and continued. "I was trying to tell you this after we left the restaurant. My Grandparents left me an inheritance large enough to take care of me for the rest of my life, if I spend it wisely. I was only working because I didn't want to touch the money till I started college."

"Flora and I are seventeen but we are in love." Helia explained. "I know we are young but it's not impossible for two teenagers to be in love. We are a package deal so it's us or nothing at all."

Faragonda and Saladin looked at each other before looking back at the two.

Faragonda said. "We shouldn't be letting teens negotiate these types of deal but… fine."

"Thank you." Helia and Flora spoke at the same time.

* * *

Flora and Helia were walking back to their apartment, holding hands. They were going to pack up their stuff in the apartment from tonight.

Helia looked at Flora and said. "Flower, you really have a large inheritance or were you buffing?"

"I have an inheritance that's why I was so calm when we left the restaurant." Flora told him as they stopped walking.

"Flower, I don't want to take your money. You're Grandparents left it for you." Helia turned to face her. "I will find a way to pay for college and become the best Doctor I can be."

"Helia, it's not my money anymore. It's our money." Flora reassured him. "You love me more than I thought anyone could ever love me. I feel the same way about you. You are the most intelligent person I know and you will get a scholarship. When you do get a scholarship to Magix I am coming with you to become the best nurse I can be so that I can assist you."

Helia saw how passionate Flora was about this. "I love you, Flora Linephia."

"I love you too, Helia Knightly." Flora smiled.

They moved closer together and pressed their lips together for a kiss.


	8. Surprise!

Helia and Flora were standing in front of the apartment building.

Both had on their school uniform, with their school bags on their backs.

The two turned to face Eldora. She had on a pink dress with short heel pink shoes.

"Thank you for helping being there for us, Ms. Eldora." Flora said.

"It's no problem, you two." Eldora replied. "You two honoured your lease by paying for the entire year so I will keep the apartment available for a while as a just in case."

"Thank you Ms. Eldora." Helia stated.

"We better get going. School is about to start." Flora mentioned.

"Of course." Eldora understood.

* * *

Flora and Aisha were sitting by the pool. It was during their swim class and the teacher was on the phone, having a lengthy conversation with someone.

A few students were sitting around the pool while some were in the pool swimming.

Flora had on a red swimsuit while Aisha had on a white shirt with a red shorts and white sneakers.

After Flora told Aisha what happened last night, the curly hair brunette said. "Wow! What a night."

"Feeling okay now?" Flora asked Aisha.

"A little. The cramps are not so bad." Aisha informed the brunette. "Flora, our periods are always in sync. Why aren't you seeing yours?"

"Oh!" Flora realized that she was right. She whispered. "My cycle could have changed because Helia and I have been having sex every day since we got together."

Aisha whispered. "Did you use protection?"

"Sometimes." Flora whispered back. "You think I could be… pregnant?"

Flora looked over at Helia, who was swimming in the deep end of the pool with some of his friends.

"The nurse has a lot of pregnancy tests in her office."Aisha said loud enough for Flora alone to hear. "I am sure she won't miss one."

Flora nodded in agreement.

* * *

Flora was in one of the stalls in the female bathroom, peeing on a white pregnancy stick.

After she finished, Flora came out of stall.

She along with Aisha had on their school uniforms.

"Okay." Aisha set the timer on her phone for one minute. "I shut the door so no one can get in."

"Now we just have to wait." Flora nervously said.

The minute passed and the alarm set off.

Aisha shut it off while Flora looked at the test.

Aisha asked. "Positive or negative?"

"Positive." Flora gulped. "About nine months time Helia and I are going to be parents."

"Now you have to go and tell him." Aisha told her. "You okay to tell him?"

Flora was trying to remain calm.

Aisha hugged her best friend. Flora hugged her back.

* * *

Helia and Nabu were waiting for Aisha and Flora in the canteen. They were sitting around a table had six seats.

"Where are Aisha and Flora?" Nabu wondered.

"They will be here soon." Helia coolly said. "In the mean time I can tell you the surprise I have for Flora. Tonight, I am going to…"

"Helia." Nabu indicated to their girlfriends coming towards them.

The blue hair male went silent. He could see that Flora looked a little nervous about something.

Once the girls came and sat with them, Aisha was the first to say. "Hey guys."

"Hey." Nabu said.

"Flora, what's wrong?" Helia asked, concerned.

"We can talk about it later." Flora replied, taking out her lunch.

Helia wasn't going to push her on it.

* * *

 **Later**

It was after school and Helia was constantly thinking about what Flora had to tell him. He was wondering if it was something good or bad.

Standing outside of school he was waiting for Flora to meet him outside. He then thought about how different it felt to not rush off to work.

It took almost five minutes before Flora came out of the school. Her right hand was a little red.

Helia saw the redness on her hand and went to meet her. He asked. "Flora, what happened?"

"Krystal tried to do something awful to me and I made sure that it would never happen again." Flora replied.

"What?" Helia became angry. "What happened and where is she?"

* * *

Flora was packing up her bag, preparing to head out. She was still nervous about telling Helia that she was pregnant.

Taking up her bag, Flora turned and saw Krystal walking into the room. She then closed the door with a smirk on her face.

She was happy that it was just them alone in the room.

"Hello Flora." Krystal spoke while walking towards the brunette. "Dump that loser Helia and I can ensure that he can get back his job. You on the other hand don't have to work. I would put in a good word with my uncle and ensure that he takes good care of you."

"I don't need you or Jason's money for me to manage in life." Flora commented. "Another thing. Call Helia a loser again and I will ensure that you will regret it. Ever since you started hanging around Diaspro you have become a real bitch. Or it is a case that you were always one and the money gave it the little push it needed to come to the surface. I love Helia and there is nothing you can do to ever change that. So leave me alone and get lost."

"What?" Krystal snapped.

She rushed over to Flora and curled her right fist. She prepared to punch Flora's face.

Flora dodged and punched the lavender hair female in her face. She then took Krystal's left hand and began hurting some of the bones in it.

Krystal cried in pain as she kneeled to the ground. "Stop it please."

"This is what you get for messing with me. Do it again and I will ensure that I will break your hands and legs this time." Flora continued, almost breaking Krystal's bones.

Flora let go of Krystal's hand and left the room.

She ran and went outside to meet Helia.

* * *

Once Flora told Helia all that happened Helia ran into the school to confront Krystal. Flora was right behind him.

He went into the room and saw Krystal sitting on the table, with a tissue covering her nose.

Helia stormed over to Krystal and grabbed her school shirt. "I don't believe in hurting anyone but you crossed the line when you attacked Flora."

"What are you going to do about it?" Krystal snarled, feeling like Helia won't do anything. "Sooner or later she will see that I am the one for her and not you."

Helia pushed Krystal onto the white broad and prepared to punch Krystal in the face.

His fist was only an inch away from Krystal's face when Flora spotted him. "Helia, you don't do it. This is not who you are."

"You are right." He let go of her. "Hurt Flora again and next time it won't be pretty."

Krystal sighed in relief.

She saw how angry Helia was and ran out of the class, afraid.

Flora closed the door and went in front of Helia. "Thank you for trying to defend my honour."

"When it comes to you, I don't want anyone to even touch you without your permission." Helia told her. He checked the time. "Alright. If we leave now, you and I can make it for the date I planned."

"Okay." Flora smiled.

They held hands while walking out and towards their date.

* * *

Helia and Flora were at the beach. It was after seven in the night and both were lying on a blue blanket without any clothes on.

It was just them alone on the beach. Helia mentioned. "Dinner on the beach followed by long and passionate love making was amazing."

"It was amazing." Flora gave him a peck on the lips.

"Flora, I do have something to ask though that will change our relationship forever." Helia told her before getting up to take out something from his bag.

Flora stood up while Helia continued to look through his bag till he found what he was looking for.

Walking over to Flora, Helia got down on one knee. He then showed a navy blue box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring.

"Oh my gosh!" Flora gasped.

Helia took Flora's left hand and spoke without doubt or nervousness. "Flora Linephia, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You have made me laugh, smile, be happy and feel free to be myself without fear of being hurt. You have loved me despite all my faults and see me for the person I really am. I have loved you since we were twelve and instead of decreasing, my feelings for you have only increased with each passing day. I am asking you to take the next step with me and give me the honour of being your husband by marrying me."

Flora was almost speechless. Tears of joy ran down her eyes as she said. "Yes! I will marry you."

Helia placed the ring onto Flora's left middle finger before standing up to kiss Flora's lips. "Next year this time we can have your dream wedding and become husband and wife, forever."

"Helia, I have a question then something to tell you." Flora said. "One where did you get the ring?"

"It was my Mother's parents own. My Grandmother gave me the ring before she died." Helia responded, wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist. "So what do you have to tell me?"

Flora placed her hands around Helia's neck before confessing. "I…I am pregnant."

That news rang in Helia's ears and it took him a while to full sink in.

"I know it's a lot to deal with and…" Flora began before Helia clashed his lips onto Flora's own.

Helia gently guided his hands all over Flora's incredible body while the two teens lips parted and their tongues met for an amazing and very stimulated kiss. Moans could be heard coming from the two as Helia finally placed his hands onto Flora's rear end.

Flora parted her legs and it didn't take long before she and Helia became one.

Once their lips parted Flora and Helia's moans became louder.

* * *

Lying on the blanket once more, Helia was on his back while Flora was on top of him. The male had his arms wrapped around the brunette's waist while Flora had her arms around Helia's neck.

"You know this is how we got pregnant in the first place." Flora commented. "I am just happy that our baby will be born into a family that loves him or her."

"It's going to be a long and hard process. The principal and teachers will have a lot to say and having a pregnant student at the school will look bad." Helia stated. "I will be there for you. No matter what we are in this together."

"I have to prepare for the worst but will fight it all the way." Flora said. "I know we should have used protection and honestly we should because have but we can't change what has happen already and abortion is out of the question. This baby… our baby is an early unplanned blessing."

"This is a lot to take in for one day." Helia commented. "Let's go home."

"Helia, we need to tell your grandparents soon rather than later." Flora quietly said. "It's going to affect their lives also if they decide to allow me to stay into the house."

"Yeah." Helia agreed.


	9. Being Patient

Flora was sitting on a queen size bed in the house of Helia's Grandparents. She had on a pink shorts with a white blouse.

She knew Faragonda and Saladin didn't want her to stay in the house with them and Helia. She believed them to be of old fashion nature in which the guy and the girl are supposed to court for several years before getting married and moving in together.

Flora told Helia to keep the nature of her pregnancy a secret from them for now cause she didn't know how much news they could handle right now.

Running across the brunette's mind currently were several thoughts with the main ones being how uncomfortable she felt in the house with two persons that didn't like the idea of her existences, the idea of her being a teenage mom and she and Helia getting married.

She thought. _'Are we really ready for this? I mean I have the money to take care of a baby but money along isn't enough. Am I… no are we mentally and emotionally prepared for it?'_

Feeling cramps Flora headed to the closets bathroom to her room.

* * *

Helia was sitting in the dining room drinking warm milk. He hasn't been able to see with the thought of having a child so young.

He thought while looking down at the milk. _'Are we ready for this? I know I love her more than I thought I could ever love someone before. She make and I are going to have a little bundle of joy that is going to be completely depended on us. That means we won't have time to go out like people our age does, make love three to four times a day and be regular teenagers.'_

Seconds later he heard the bathroom door open. Helia looked up to see Flora come out of the bathroom.

He stood up and asked. "Are you alright?"

"Hello to you too, Helia." Flora nervously joked.

"Flora, what's wrong?" Helia could feel something was off.

Flora sighed as she walked closer to Helia.

Once she reached him, Flora confessed. "I was feeling some cramps and when I went to the bathroom I saw blood. My monthly friend is here for her usually visit."

"I thought you said the pregnancy test came up positive." Helia said.

"I checked the box on the pregnancy test and it is expired so it gave a false positive." Flora whispered. "My cycle must have changed since we had sex."

Helia cheered. "Yes!"

"What?" Flora said while placing her left hand on her hip.

Helia raised his hands for a moment before taking a deep breath and letting it go. He then answered. "Flower, I have been thinking about it ever since you told me about it and I was so worried if I would be a good parent to the child. I was also thinking about how much we would have missed out on if we did have a child at our current age. I would love to have children with you Flora but not for another six or seven years time when we finish college and have settled in our respective career."

Flora admitted. "I was so nervous about becoming a mom. The money wasn't the problem to me. I was thinking about how we weren't mentally and emotionally ready to become parents. That moment I was the first time I felt like we were rushing thing."

"You think we are over compensating for the years that we lost and in desperate need to hurry up and get married so that we can be an official family?" Flora asked.

"You know a therapist?" Helia inquired.

"My Grandmother was a therapist. I spent enough time with her to asset things like a therapist." Flora admitted.

"Okay. And I would have to agree that we are moving too fast." Helia acknowledged. "Both of us have faced the loss of people close to us and the need to have a family can be a reason as to why we rushed into becoming a family so soon."

"I do care for you Helia, more than I have ever cared for anyone before."Flora told the male.

Helia grinned before he gave Flora a kiss on the lips. It was short but passionate.

Helia asked. "What do we do now?"

"I am going to move back into the apartment." Flora told him. "It will give us a chance to date like a regular couple our age does and your grandparents are nice but not the most warming persons in the world. I think until the day I become your wife, they will continuously have a problem with us living together."

"I know. My Grandparents are old fashion like that." Helia explained.

Flora looked at the engagement on her ring finger. "Maybe you should hold onto this till the moment is right. Then again it looks so prefect on my finger."

"It does and the moment I purposed to you felt right. The timing for the wedding was not." Helia commented. "Instead of waiting till we are both eighteen, we wait till we are a little older than that. That way we don't have to think what if we had waited."

"I agree." Flora replied, wrapping her arms around Helia's neck. "With my monthly friend here, we will have to wait five days time before do it again. It will also give us enough time to get protection. None of us would want another pregnancy scare till we are working and married."

"We will also be more mature mentally and emotionally." Helia added, hugging the brunette's waist tightly. "I love you, Flora."

"I love you too, Helia." Flora responded before the shared a kiss.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Flora and Aisha were sitting on of the bleachers near the school's track field. Both had on their school uniforms.

"So you moved back into the apartment?" Aisha asked, looking at the brunette.

"Yeah. Helia and I feel like it's for the best for now." Flora nodded, looking up at the cloudy sky. "Also I am not pregnant. My period came last night and it turns out that the pregnancy test is expired so that could be a reason for the false positive."

"As much as I would like someone call me Aunty I think it's for the best." Aisha commented as Flora turned to look at her.

"Yes." Flora said.

"If you feel lonely in the apartment I can always stay over for a while." Aisha said. "It would be a nice move to stay in a quiet place for a while. I love my cousins but they are noisy and are crowding my personal space sometime."

Flora laughed seeing Aisha's face as she talked about her cousins.

"Flora!"

"Aisha!"

Two males called out.

The two females looked and saw Helia and Nabu standing on the field. They had on their school uniforms with one of their hands in their pocket.

Both females got up and headed down to meet their boyfriends.

Once they reached their respective boyfriends wrapped their arms around the girls shoulders. The group headed into the canteen for lunch.

* * *

 **Five Years Later**

Helia was standing at the top of the alter wearing a white tux with a red rose pinned onto the jacket. On his feet were white shoes. Beside him was Nabu. The brown hair male had on a black tux with a white shirt and black shoes.

On the bride's side Aisha was standing there with a strapless light pink dress and white high heel shoes.

The pastor was a male. He had short black hair, light skin and brown eyes. He had on a purple and white robe with black shoes.

Soon a romantic melody began to play.

The church's metal doors opened and revealed Flora.

Flora had on a princess gown with small diamonds on the top half of the dress. She also had white high heel shoes and had red bouquet of roses in her hands.

The brunette's hair was curled up and had a silver tiara.

Five years had passed since Flora and Helia first began dating and waited till both had finished school to go through with the wedding.

Flora saw Helia at the top of the alter and both smiled at the same time. It felt right to the both of them to do it now.

Flora thought as she walked towards the man she loved dearly. _'When we first got together both of us were lonely teenagers in love with each other, wanting so desperately to be in a family in order fill the void left behind by the ones we loved that passed away. Now we are two more mature individuals that still have a lot of learning to do but more sure of what we want out of life and no longer thinking about the what ifs. I love Helia and I know he loves me. Now we are both in great careers as a Doctor and a Nurse and better understand ourselves and each other. When Helia first purposed to me both of us were too young to understand the work and dedication it takes to be in a marriage, now we have a better understanding of it. We were rushing love at the bringing of the relationship but now it's a good pace.'_

Flora knew Helia was thinking the same thing.

Upon reaching the male, Helia quickly wrapped his arms around Flora's waist. He has waited five years to call Flora his wife and can't wait to tell the whole world how blessed he was to have the most beautiful person alive as his wife.

As Helia kissed Flora's lips, everyone in the church cheered for a moment.

The pastor cleared his throat. "We haven't reached that part as yet."

Helia and Flora soon parted.

Both blushed as a little chuckle was heard coming from them.

The pastor began the service.

Flora and Helia looked into each other' eyes, looking ahead to the happy future they will have together as husband and wife.


End file.
